


She's Got the Look

by benjaminrussell



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin returns to the firehouse one evening only to be greeted by an unexpected sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got the Look

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Ladyhawke's album art](http://i75.fastpic.ru/big/2016/0316/e4/7701074c48921efbc4903e01208835e4.jpg). Title from The Look by Roxette because I've spent the last couple of days on a Holtzmann inspired 80s pop kick.

Erin walked into the fire house late one evening to find Holtzmann sprawled on the sofa in the living room, with what looked like a modified N64 controller in her hands, and most importantly, at least to Erin’s dazed mind, wearing nothing but her aviator goggles, a large unbuttoned shirt, and a pair of boxers emblazoned with the Ghostbusters logo. Holtzmann was distracting enough in her normal getup, with her boundless enthusiasm and the cloud of hair that Erin had only recently admitted to herself that she wanted to run her hands through, so her current state of undress was almost more than Erin’s brain could handle.

There was also a cat curled up on what she’d come to think of as Patty’s armchair. Honestly, Erin didn’t know what part of the strange scene to address first, and so all she could do was gape at her friend while she attempted to process what she was seeing. At least she managed to shut her mouth before Holtzmann looked away from the TV screen and noticed Erin, a wide grin forming on her face.

“Gilbert! Have you come to play with me?” Then she gave Erin one of her sultry winks, the ones she had to know made Erin an awkward blushing mess, even in circumstances where Holtzmann wasn’t mostly naked in front of her.

“Oh, uh, hi,” Erin stammered, before managing to regain some semblance of composure and add, a little too quickly, “I wasn’t expecting you to be here. I just popped in to pick up a notebook I left on my desk.” Holtzmann sat up, shirt thankfully falling shut, dropped the controller into her lap and announced in what Erin thought her friend probably thought was a reassuring tone, but was actually far too excited for her liking, “Don’t worry, it’s not real.” A quick scan of the area revealed nothing else that Holtzmann could be talking about, so Erin asked tentatively, “The cat?”

“Patty talking about station cats the other day gave me the idea, and then a few nights’ work and some basic programming off the internet resulted in our own station cat,” Holtzmann explained animatedly, although missing out the reason why she thought they needed a cat, before she gestured at the ball of fur in the armchair and said, “Meet Johnny.” Erin did vaguely remember Patty telling them a story about station cats over dinner one day, but she was sure the other woman had been talking about train stations, not fire stations. She didn’t see the point in quibbling that difference though, so instead queried, “You built a cat and named it Johnny?” Holtzmann rolled her eyes, and then in an overly awed and dramatic voice, proclaimed, “Number five is alive!” Finally making the connection, Erin nodded, giving the younger woman a small smile to show she got the reference, even if she hadn’t actually seen the movie.

Patting the sofa next to her, Holtzmann repeated her earlier question, this time making it a statement, “Come and play with me. I want someone who’s not a computer to race against.” Before she’d even consciously decided to join Holtzmann and leave working on her latest paper for another day, Erin found herself crossing the room and perching on the edge of the sofa. Peering at the screen, she realised that she recognised the game from her time at college.

“Wow, Mario Kart. I haven’t played that since I was an undergrad.”

“Time to prove you’ve still got it then,” Holtzmann grinned at her, before leaning down to snag a second controller off the floor. The movement caused her shirt to shift again, giving Erin a perfect view of Holtzmann’s bare breasts. Feeling her face heat up, Erin quickly looked away, busying herself with removing her shoes and jacket. She only looked back when she felt Holtzmann poke her side with the controller, feeling rather relieved to see that the other woman’s shirt was mostly covering her again. There was also a small part of Erin that was disappointed, but she quickly clamped down on it. It was becoming harder and harder for Erin to convince herself that she didn’t have a massive crush on her friend, but she figured that as long as she didn’t do something stupid like blurt out her feelings in front of Holtzmann, she had a chance of pretending  her infatuation didn’t exist.

“Ready?” Holtzmann asked, pressing the button to start the race without actually getting a response to her question. Erin snatched up her controller and frantically tried to remember the controls as the game counted down, managing to accelerate away from the start line only a couple of seconds behind the rest of the cars. Unsurprisingly Holtzmann was just as quiet playing while Mario Kart as she was whilst doing anything else, which was to say, not at all. She cheered when she took out another car, booed when she was hit, and interspersed it all with both taunts and encouragements in Erin’s direction. Erin found herself enjoying herself despite the time it took her to actually reach the finish, and because of that combined with Holtzmann’s infectious energy, she was soon grinning at her friend.

“Now I remember what I’m doing, you better watch out,” She teased, “I even beat Abby sometimes back in the day, and she was the Mario Kart champion in our dorm.”

“And here comes the competitive streak!” Holtzmann crowed, hitting the button to advance them to the next race, “Let’s see if you can live up to your challenge.” Erin readied herself, and this time shot away from the line in the first little group of cars. She didn’t win that race, or the next, but she was getting higher and higher up the rankings as her old skill returned, and it turned out the fourth time was the charm. Speeding across the finish line just ahead of Holtzmann, she threw her arms in the air and shouted, “Ha! Take that!”

The next thing she knew, she had a lap full of Holtzmann and the other woman was kissing her, hands cupping Erin’s face. All Erin had time to notice was the softness of Holtzmann’s lips and the taste of cocoa lip balm before Holtzmann pulled away again, not quite meeting Erin’s gaze as she apologised, “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself. You looked so...” Erin however didn’t let her finish, using the collar of Holtzmann’s oversized shirt to tug her back in, and kissed her hungrily. It was a lot more forward that Erin would normally act, but crushes sometimes drove her to do crazy things, and she wasn’t going to get any clearer sign that Holtzmann liked her back. This time the kiss lasted a lot longer, only ending when Erin pulled away to suck in a deep breath.

“I should play video games more often if that’s what I get for winning,” Erin said, surprising herself with the blatant flirting. Holtzmann’s answering smile was almost blinding, and Erin had to look away, heart pounding at the sudden wave of affection she felt.

“How about we raise the stakes then?” Holtzmann suggested, settling back into her side of the sofa with a big smile still adorning her face, “Loser of the next cup takes the winner out for dinner.”

“You’re on,” Erin grinned back, riding high on the endorphin rush that came from kissing the beautiful, crazy woman sat next to her.

***

“Since when did we have Ghostbusters themed underwear?” Erin blurted out a few races later, cheeks tinged pink at the admission that she’d been looking at Holtzmann’s underwear. After a pause she added, “In fact since when did we have any Ghostbusters products?”

“I knew you were checking me out!” Holtzmann cried, grin widening at Erin’s blush.

“They’re unofficial. Turns out you can get our logo printed on a lot of things if you look online. Abby found them when searching for news articles, and I thought they were funny so I ordered some.” Holtzmann’s grin then turned into a leer as she thrust her hips towards Erin and asked, “Want a closer look?” Erin cried out, “Holtz!” and batted her away, but the image would stick firmly in her mind until she fell asleep, much later that night.


End file.
